Quedate
by RenRuki fan
Summary: Renji ya no puede soportar más ver a Ichigo tan cerca de Rukia y decide alejarse, cómo reaccionará Rukia? (Perdón por el summary, es lo mejor que me salió, sólo lean)


Ni Bleach ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

Escribí esta historia hace tiempo y la primera que publico, la verdad es que me da un poco de vergüenza que alguien lea mis historias, pero bueno, finalmente me atreví y lo intenté, espero que les guste, acepto críticas, sean amables conmigo

**Quédate**

Renji entró en su habitación en lo de Urahara tan cansado como si hubiera peleado una batalla imposible contra un Menos Grande, el peso en sus hombros era evidente por su postura encorvada, nada propio del orgulloso teniente de la 6ta. división. Pero hoy no podía más…había sido demasiado para su gastada esperanza ver toda la tarde como Ichigo y Rukia bromeaban y se peleaban y compartían sonrisas cómplices hablando sobre temas de los que él no tenía ni idea. Compartían chistes privados y reían en complicidad, él hacía comentarios sarcásticos acerca de la muchacha y ella respondía con furia fingida asestándole un golpe… tal como solía hacer con él, cuando ese insoportable muchacho no existía, cuando no conocían ningún Kuchiki, cuando sólo eran dos adolescentes sin nadie en la vida más que el otro. Hacía tiempo que no era él quien la hacía reír esa risa fresca, hermosa, sincera, ese mismo sonido que ahora le rompía el corazón cuando era otro el que las provocaba.

Se desplomó en la cama dejando que sus últimas fuerzas lo abandonaran, cerró los ojos y los apretó con fuerza tratando de borrar de su mente la imagen de Ichigo tomando a la mujer que amaba por la cintura y acercándola hacia él entre risas. Tenía esa imagen grabada en la retina, por más que lo intentaba no podía ver otra cosa; apretó los dientes con rabia, los ojos le escocían y el dolor le hervía en las venas quemándole bajo la piel. Cerró un puño con fuerza arrugando las sábanas, deseaba gritar, golpear algo, o romper todo… deseaba…un ruido proveniente de la ventana lo sobresaltó.

- Renji? Estás despierto? – llamó una voz femenina con una suavidad inusual en su tono. Rukia se encontraba agazapada en el marco de la ventana abierta.

- Sí… qué haces aquí? Acaso no saber usar las puertas? – le contestó con un tono algo enfadado en la voz, apenas si podía reprimir todo lo que había dentro suyo.

- Bueno…- vaciló Rukia – te fuiste tan repentinamente… sin decir adiós, que pensé que algo andaba mal.- ella bajó la mirada algo avergonzada.

- Si hubiera recibido alguna orden sabes que te lo hubiera comunicado de inmediato, Rukia.- respondió en tono seco.- Puedes quedarte tranquila, todo está bien.

Renji giró sobre la cama quedando de espaldas a Rukia y fingió intentar dormir. La muchacha no se movió de su posición, insegura de qué debía hacer.

- Ya puedes irte, te lo dije, no ha sucedido nada, no hay amenaza alguna, vuelve con Ichigo, ya es hora de dormir.

El tono levemente resentido de Renji fue evidente a los oidos de Rukia.

- Aún no me has dicho por qué te marchaste sin siquiera despedirte.- lo increpó un poco más animada al ver que su intuición no le había fallado. Casi sin hacer ruido alguno se bajó del dintel de la ventana y se acercó a la cama de Renji, que aún estaba vuelto de espaldas.

- Me aburría, eso es todo.

- Creí que todos nos estábamos divirtiendo, tú sabes, somos todos amigos, una tarde tranquila, sin hollows, sin amenazas, sin deberes, sólo amigos divirtiéndose…

- No Rukia, son TUS amigos, no los mios, y TU te divertías, demasiado debo decir, no yo, ok? – le contestó en tono claramente enfadado ahora, y volteando para enfrentarla plenamente en medio la penumbra. Rukia se sorprendió ante la reacción tan violenta de su amigo, algo lo estaba molestando, y mucho, pero al parecer iba a tener que sacárselo, porque él no tenía intenciones de admitirlo abiertamente.

- También son tus amigos Renji.- le dijo en tono quedo.- Te han salvado al vida y tú has salvado las suyas…

- Rukia, ya es tarde, estoy algo cansado y no estoy de humor, tú también deberías regresar ya donde Ichigo, debe estar preocupado, es tarde.

- Él no controla mis horarios, no es mi padre y yo ciertamente no soy una niña, puedo quedarme aquí cuanto quiera.

- Ya regresa con él… déjame dormir.- le dijo tratando de concluir la conversación y se volvió a recostar en la cama con los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

Rukia se acercó un poco más a la cama y se sentó en ella junto a Renji.

- Dime por qué estás enojado conmigo, qué fue lo que hice?- le suplicó poniendo su pequeña mano sobre el enorme pecho del pelirrojo.

Renji abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada triste de Rukia, la mano en su pecho tenía más efecto del que hubiera esperado, hacía tanto tiempo que no estaban a solas, y tan cerca, al alcance de su mano.

- No has hecho nada, soy yo, no pertenezco aquí, estoy… -hizo una pausa buscando las palabras- me siento fuera de lugar, no hay nada aquí para mi… tú… te ves diferente, encajas entre ellos, te diviertes con él, puedo verlo, tú… perteneces aquí, yo no…

- Renji, no digas eso, sólo tienes un mal día, sé que tú también te diviertes con Ichigo y los demás, te he visto reír con ellos, sólo estás algo melancólico, mañana te sentirás mejor.- trató de justificar la muchacha.

- No, Rukia, mañana estaré en el Sereitei nuevamente.- le dijo el muchacho sentándose en la cama para verla directamente a los ojos.- Hace un rato, cuando llegué aquí, envié una mariposa pidiéndole a mi capitán que me restituyera a mi puesto en la sociedad de almas.

- Por qué hiciste algo así? – los ojos de Rukia se llenaron de lágrimas y su mano se apretó en un puño arrugando la remera de Renji entre sus dedos.- Por qué no lo hablaste conmigo primero? Te vas? Mañana? Me dejas?

- Estás en buenas manos Rukia, ya no me necesitas aquí.

- Siempre voy a necesitarte, idiota.- Rukia bajó la vista incapaz de contener más las lágrimas.- Me dejas otra vez…

El muchacho sintió una punzada de culpabilidad que le atravesaba el pecho, no deseaba hacerla llorar.

- Rukia, no… no llores, es lo mejor para todos, yo ya no puedo seguir aquí, y tú, tú estás bien con Ichigo, no me necesitas aquí, ustedes pueden encargarse de Karakura solos, tú eres feliz en este lugar, yo no…- trató de excusarse mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos.

- Soy feliz porque tú estás conmigo.- sollozó.

- Eso no es cierto, apenas si nos vemos Rukia, ya ni siquiera charlamos, tú tienes a Ichigo ahora y…- Rukia lo cortó de repente.

- Deja de nombrar a Ichigo como si fuera la solución a todo, yo no necesito a Ichigo, te necesito a ti!- casi se lo gritó separándose de su abrazo de un empujón en el pecho.

- Pues esta tarde no parecías necesitar nada más entre sus brazos- le soltó Renji con su rabia avivada por el reproche de Rukia.

Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos sorprendida ante el arrebato de su amigo. Viendo la expresión de la chica, Renji notó que había dicho demasiado.

- Lo siento.- se disculpó bajando el tono y la mirada.- Sé que no es de mi incumbencia y no debo opinar.

- Qué… qué quieres decir?

- No te molestes en ocultarlo, lo de ustedes es evidente.

- Lo "nuestro"? Crees que hay algo entre Ichigo y yo? Jaja.- Rukia rió de mala gana entre lágrimas.- Él es sólo mi amigo, me agrada, pero no de esa manera.

- Rukia, no me mientas, al menos me debes eso, los vi esta tarde, cómo te tomaba por la cintura, cómo lo mirabas, cómo te hace reír, es tan malditamente obvio que el hecho de que lo niegues sólo me pone más furioso.- Él se levantó casi de un salto de la cama dejando a Rukia sola y en silencio, se acercó a la ventana para mirar hacia fuera y no verse obligado a cruzar miradas con ella otra vez, si ella decidía pedirle una explicación por su enojo, qué le diría?

- Puedes creer lo que quieras, pero no hay nada más que amistad entre Ichigo y yo.- respondió cansada la morena. Era inútil discutir con Renji cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza, era tan testarudo… casi parecía como si… estuviera celoso de Ichigo… no, no podía ser…

- Volviste a Karakura por él.- añadió desde su lugar junto a la ventana sin siquiera girar hacia ella.

- Volví a Karakura por ti, pedazo de idiota.- estalló Rukia poniéndose de pie.

Renji, sorprendido por la respuesta, se dio vuelta para encontrar los ojos que le confirmaran sus palabras… se quedó en silencio, observándola. Ella, viendo que él no podía imaginar el porqué, decidió explicarse.

- Apenas habíamos vuelto a retomar nuestra amistad cuando mi hermano te envió a Karakura, cualquier subordinado podría haberse hecho cargo de enviar informes periódicos sobre la actividad aquí, pero decidió enviar a su teniente… por qué crees que lo hizo? Para alejarte de mi… él es consciente del lazo que nos une y lo ve como una amenaza para mi estatus. Tuve que rogarle a mi capitán para que me enviara aquí como refuerzo, cuando un shinigami sustituto y un teniente eran más que suficiente, pero yo necesitaba estar contigo, ahora que nos habíamos reencontrado no podía volverte a perder. Pero desde que llegué apenas si me hablas, parece como si te molestara, no me dejas acercarme.

- Como si eso fuera posible… estás todo el tiempo con él, como si fueras su sombra, hasta tienes que volver a su casa a dormir con él… cómo esperas que te crea que regresaste por mi…

- No lo digas de esa forma, no tengo otra opción, mi hermano no permitiría que me quedara donde Urahara sabiendo que tú estás aquí, movería cielo y tierra para llevarme de vuelta a la sociedad de almas. Ademas, yo no "duermo" con él como tú dices, el único hombre con el que alguna vez he compartido una cama es contigo.- en el instante que lo dijo se arrepintió, su rostro se volvió tan rojo como el cabello de Renji.

- Lo recuerdo.- dijo él con una sonrisa torcida adornando sus masculinas facciones. Se acercó a ella y la tomó en sus brazos.- y jamás he extrañado tanto algo en mi vida.

Ella separó la cara de su pecho para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

- Renji, pasábamos hambre y dormíamos juntos para no morir de frío durante la noche.- le recordó la chica.

- Pero podía tenerte en mis brazos cuanto quería, sin que nadie tuviera nada que decir, nadie podía prohibirnos nada, nadie nos juzgaba.

- Puedo quedarme esta noche si quieres.- ofreció ella.

- Él va a preocuparse si no regresas.- vaciló el pelirrojo.

- Ichigo sabe que estoy contigo, sabe que no tiene nada de que preocuparse. Además es tu última noche en Karakura, te vas mañana…- contestó ella con los ojos algo vidriosos.

- A decir verdad, creo que dejé esa mariposa en mi cajón… no lograba reunir la determinación suficiente para alejarme de ti.- confesó él.

- No lo hagas… quédate conmigo… por favor.- Rukia sabía del error que había cometido cuarenta años atrás, dejar que su orgullo dominara la situación y le impidiera decirle a Renji que todo lo que ella quería era quedarse con él, nada le importaba el dinero, el honor y el poder del clan Kuchiki, todo lo que necesitaba lo tenía junto a él.

- Rukia…- él cerró los ojos mientras suspiraba su nombre- no lo digas si realmente no lo sientes, no lo soportaría.

Acaso Renji estaba diciendo lo que ella creía? O su cerebro le estaba jugando bromas?

- No hay nada que desee más en este mundo.- fue su respuesta.

- Y para qué me quieres aquí?- le sostuvo la mirada con una intensidad que la hacía casi palpable.

Rukia bajó la mirada mientras sentía el calor alcanzando sus mejillas, lo cual el muchacho interpretó como falta de un motivo razonable.

- Sólo estás siendo egoista. Lo quieres a él y me quieres a mi, pero no puedes tener todo Rukia, alguien siempre sale lastimado, y en este caso soy yo.- dijo alejándose de ella.- Ya he tenido suficiente.

Lo vio caminar hacia la puerta, listo para salir de la habitación, de su vida, para siempre… "NO!." pensó la muchacha. No podía dejarlo ir otra vez.

- Yo no lo quiero a él, no como tu piensas, - se excusó, pero no parecía suficiente para Renji.- Te quiero a ti…- continuó.

Esta confesión hizo a Renji girar sobre sus talones, pero algo así como furia parecía haberse apoderado de él mientras daba amenazadores pasos hacia ella.

- Entonces por qué te lo pasas entre sus brazos y riéndote de sus estupideces y peleas con él como solías hacerlo conmigo? – casi se lo gritó.

- Porque a ti parece no importarte… nunca reaccionas, nunca dices nada, como puedo saber si te intereso.- fue su turno de gritar.

- Entonces esto es un juego para ti? Ponerme celoso hasta la muerte para que entiendas que siento algo por ti? Pues yo no me estoy divirtiendo. A veces tengo ganas de matar a ese cabeza de zanahoria cuando te pone las manos encima! – el sólo recordarlo lo ponía furioso.

- Todo lo que tenías que hacer era decírmelo!

- Tú también pudiste decírmelo, no crees!?

- Cómo crees que sólo iba a acercarme a ti y decirte que te amo así nada más! – le soltó la morena sin pensarlo.

Por unos segundos Renji se quedó sin habla, sin poder siquiera moverse mientras ella se arrepentía de su arrebato. Entonces pareció cobrar vida y acortó el espacio entre ellos en dos zancadas y en un solo momento la tomó en sus brazos y estrelló su boca contra la de ella.

El beso fue rudo, impulsivo, ardiente, demandante, justo como él. Entonces, demasiado pronto, se separó de ella para dejarla respirar sin soltar su cintura. La miró a los ojos.

- Yo también te amo… con mi vida, nunca lo dudes.

Y volvió a cerrar sus labios sobre los suyos, pero ahora con suavidad, con ternura, apoderándose de ella.

Y Rukia pasó allí la noche, que fue la primera de muchas interminables.

FIN


End file.
